This invention relates to means for securing mating housing parts against relative movement and for sealing the interface of such parts. While not limited to, the invention is particularly suited for use with rotary mechanisms.
The most pertinent prior art known to the applicant includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,196,853 to Jungbluth of July 27, 1965; 3,224,422 to Autrum of Dec. 21, 1965; 3,791,781 to Fujiyama of Feb. 12, 1974; and 3,809,509 to Lamm of May 7, 1974.
There are many applications where one or more housing parts are clamped together to avoid fretting or rubbing between the housing parts. It is frequently desired that the interface of such housing parts be sealed as well.
In trochoidal mechanisms, for example, the problem may be particularly acute where the center housing is clamped to end housings in that, during operation of such mechanisms, under pressure, the center housing tends to expand toward a circular shape.
Heretofore, clamping means in the form of tight fitting bolts have been employed. Such means are quite expensive to fabricate and are difficult to service in that the bolt receiving holes in the housing have a tendency to become smaller due to plastic flow of the housing metal, thus pinching the bolts.